


Trent, trenes, niebla y Andy

by Mephistofeles



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Andy es un buen chico es esto, Aunque considera parte del Canon, Basada en 2x15, Gen, Lauren mencionada, Pre-Canon, Trent (OC) - Freeform, Trent es el chico de los trenes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephistofeles/pseuds/Mephistofeles
Summary: "¿Sabías que si alinearan todas las vías férreas de Estados Unidos darían la vuelta al mundo cinco veces?"Andy Strucker citando al chico de los trenes - The gifted 2x15





	Trent, trenes, niebla y Andy

**Author's Note:**

> Regresé. Vi The Gifted otra vez y la escena de 2x15 cuando Andy habla sobre el chico de los trenes se quedó atorada en mi cabeza y se que fue recurso emotivo para que Lorna le contara a Andy sobre Reeva, pero esto surgió. Espero que lo disfruten

Trent entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de inmediato.  
(Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir).  
Esto siempre le permitió relajarse y pensar. Los últimos días no podía dejar de recordar, esto ayudaba. Su madre no estaba, pero la alarma de incendio del pasillo estaba encendida, así que miró a la casa de su vecino. Nadie, perfecto. Trent abrió la ventana, tomó su cámara y se dejó caer sobre su cama, recordando.  
(Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir)  
Cuando tenía 13 años sus padres se separaron. Le permitieron jugar con sus trenes, poner vías por toda la sala, sobre el sofá, bajo el sofá, alrededor de la televisión, incluso recuerda que su padre lo ayudó a construir la mejor playa de maniobras de la historia sobre la mesa de centro, fue grandioso, el mejor día, hasta que no lo fue.  
Fue un accidente, solo quería ocultarse y que sus padres dejaran de discutir entre ellos. Él fue quien rompió la foto familiar cuando uno de sus trenes se descarriló, pero por alguna razón su madre culpó a su padre y su padre a su madre y estaban gritando  
“¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Deténgase! ¡Fue mi culpa!” estaba desesperado, cuando sus padres comenzaron a gritar entre ellos terminaba mal, el sólo quería jugar con sus trenes en lugar de hacer su tarea. Tenía 13 años, pero solo quería jugar con sus padres, como antes.  
Su madre dio un fuerte grito furiosa y lo miró enojada “¡No es tú culpa, es de tu padre siempre lo es!”  
Su padre bufó furioso “¡Así ahora todo es mi culpa! ¡Que gastes cientos de dólares en tus cigarrillos, es mi culpa, que su asistente sea más guapo es mi culpa, que no puedas ser fiel es mi culpa! ¡¿Acaso ahora también es mi culpa que nos divorciemos?!”  
“¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡Tú fuiste quien fue tan estúpido como para no usar condón y ahora tiene una hija de 2 años a la que mantener!”  
La cara de su madre estaba roja, su padre solo seguía gritando que era su culpa y Trent no podía dejar de escuchar ‘¡¿Acaso ahora también es mi culpa que nos divorciemos?!’. Era como un bucle. Las voces de sus padres se hicieron más distantes, su respiración se aceleró, sus piernas dolían, sus brazos, dolían, su pecho dolía, todo en él dolía. Sólo quería esconderse. Solo quería que fuera de noche, cuando la niebla era tan espesa que no podía ver sus propias manos, que la única manera de encontrar a mamá era siguiendo la luz que provenía de su cigarrillo, y que para encontrar a papá debía seguir el sonido de la radio del auto.  
Se detuvo, aunque no supo cuándo comenzó a correr. Estaba en la vieja estación de tren, a kilómetros de su casa y a kilómetros de los gritos. Debió haber corrido más tiempo del que pensó, porque la niebla ya estaba espesa. Apoyó la cabeza en el viejo tren abandonado y respiró. Tenía la bolsa de mamá en su mano derecha y la chaqueta de papá en la izquierda. Solo quería relajarse y olvidar los gritos, olvidar la última hora de su vida. Registró el bolso y se colocó la chaqueta. Luego tomó asiento contra el tren y por primera vez, lo hizo.  
(Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir)  
Se supone que su primer año de preparatoria sería lo mejor. Se mudó con su madre y su novio durante el verano a Atlanta del Norte, por lo que iba a ser el chico nuevo, lo que apestaba. Apestó hasta que llegó el primer día, entró por la puerta de la preparatoria Belleview Acres y se dio cuenta de que todos los primeros años eran nuevos en la escuela, como él.  
Pasó los primeros días tratando de familiarizarse con el lugar, eventualmente lo logró. Los demás estudiantes, por otro lado, eran completos extraños, justo como el primer día. Nunca fue bueno haciendo amigos, pero al menos en su antigua ciudad tenía vecinos con los que creció y con los que solía pasar el rato. Buenos amigos, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse con su padre y su nueva familia.  
Las primeras semanas pasaron, y él continuaba compartiendo el mismo asiento de la cafetería con su compañero de siempre, aunque era aterrador ver como comenzaba a engordar más cada día. Pronto necesitaría una nueva mochila. Por el momento lo ayudaría un poco con su dieta.  
Trent dejó a un lado su bandeja a medio comer y sacó su cuaderno de física. Le habían dejado ejercicios de práctica y de tarea. No era particularmente bueno en física, pero los ejercicios tenían trenes en ellos. Le gustaban los trenes. Aún recordaba la vieja estación, era un lugar tranquilo, lo extrañaba. Ahí descubrió como tranquilizarse, pensar y se descubrió a sí mismo de muchas maneras a lo largo de los años. Ahora debía encontrar un nuevo lugar para hacer lo que llevaba más de un año haciendo, porque nadie podía saber que lo hacía. Si alguien lo descubriera estaría tan bien como muerto… Así que por ahora debía concentrarse en los trenes de la física.  
“Si un tren se encuentra viajando desde el punto A hacia el punto B a 90 mph y otro tren se acerca en dirección contraria a 120 mph ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará encontrarse?” anotó los datos principales a un costado “¿me pregunto qué clase de trenes son? ¿de carga? ¿vapor? ¿bala?”  
“Ya sabes que esos trenes jamás se encontrarán ¿verdad?”  
Trent se tensó y levantó la mirada despacio. Frente a él se encontraba un chico de ojos grandes y cabello castaño corto. Era delgado y lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, mientras estaba de pie con su bandeja en las manos. Lo había visto antes, estaba seguro… pero ahora debía concentrase en responder, lo que sea para no quedar como un rarito “Son trenes, saben lo que hacen”  
Si, mejor se hubiera quedado callado  
El otro chico negó con la cabeza sin dejar caer su sonrisa “No lo dudo, pero el ejercicio no dice que vayan por el mismo carril” Trent bajó la mirada a su cuaderno un momento sin saber que decir “¿Oye chico? ¿Te importa si me siento?”  
Trent miró al chico sin comprender. El castaño apuntó con su cabeza al asiento frente a él. Trent miró el asiento y luego al chico. La sonrisa seguía en su rostro, aunque sus ojos estaban algo más pequeños, como si esperara algo… Correcto, le preguntó algo y debía responder. Esta vez solo asintió para no quedar como idiota. Otra vez.  
El chico se sentó, dejó su bandeja y dejó caer su mochila sobre la mesa, frente a la suya. Ahora su mochila tenía alguien con quien hablar… Trent parpadeó ante ese pensamiento. Tal vez sí debería esforzarse más para hablar con otras personas como decía su madre. El otro chico estaba ligeramente encorvado sobre la mesa mientras comía. Otra cosa que debería hacer es preguntarle su nombre. Llamarlo chico en su cabeza lo estaba cansando.  
Trent se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca, el chico lo miró y Trent cerró la boca. El chico alzó su ceja derecha y Trent tragó antes de hablar “m-me llamo Trent”  
El chico asintió relajado, se veía genial haciendo eso “Andy”. Un nombre genial, le convenía.  
Trent acercó su bandeja y comenzó a picar su comida. Su madre lo regañaría si lo viera ahora mismo. ¿Era incómodo? Porque se sentía incómodo, toda esta conversación se sentía incómoda, él era incómodo “¿Por qué Andy se le acercó?”  
“¿Quieres que me vaya?”  
Trent miró a Andy sorprendido “¿Dije eso en voz alta?”  
“Si, pero aún no respondes”  
“No, no quiero que te vayas. Solo me pareció extraño… No es que seas extraño, es que… ¿te conozco? Porque creo que te he visto antes y han pasado semanas y te acercaste de la nada y…”  
Andy se agachó un poco sobre la mesa y puso una mano sobre su brazo “Oye, Trent, tranquilo. Mírame. Solo era una broma. Respira”  
Trent respiró, tan profundo como podía sin comenzar a hacer eso. No podía hacer eso aquí, no frente a Andy, ni frente a nadie. Menos en la escuela. Necesitaba salir para hacerlo en paz. Pero no podía, así que por ahora se concentró en Andy e hizo lo que dijo. Después de cinco minutos Andy volvió a sonreír “Eso es todo. ¿Estás mejor ahora?”  
Si, mejor. Andy seguía esperando que hiciera algo. Y esperaba y esperaba y… tal vez no habló en voz alta “Si, mejor. Gracias”  
Andy se recargó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos “Genial”  
Entonces no había hablado en voz alta. Aún así Andy espero hasta que lo notara y se quedó con él, a pesar de su vomito verbal. Le agradaba Andy. Era un chico genial.  
La campana sonó marcando el final del almuerzo. Ambos guardaron sus cosas y caminaron a la papelera. Andy dejó su bandeja primero y le mostró esa sonrisa de chico genial que tenía “Nos vemos otro día. Tal vez me puedas contar sobre esos trenes de los que hablabas antes”  
Y se fue. Trent se quedó solo frente a la papelera viendo al otro chico alejarse.  
(Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir)  
Pasaron unos meses de escuela, ya casi era primavera. Logró encontrar algunos chicos en el periódico escolar con los que hablaba de vez en cuando, pero aún sin amigos. Bueno, casi. Resultó ser que Andy y él compartían la misma clase de Física, pero lo que realmente importaba era que Andy confirmó lo genial que era cuando se acercó a su mesa otra vez, casi una semana después y lo dejó hablar sobre trenes. Era algo que Andy hacía. Se sentaba con él al menos una vez por semana, y hablaban sobre cosas pequeñas, como la tarea, pero los otros días a penas lo veía en la cafetería. A veces lo veía en el patio, con su skate. Otras veces se sentaba en el pasillo y dibuja en un cuaderno. Eso lo hacía muy seguido, tan seguido que dudaba que siempre usara el mismo cuaderno. A veces lo veía en el pasillo hablando con otros chicos, sonaba como si fuera sobre videojuegos. A veces lo veía hablar con una linda chica rubia, una chica que se juntaba con el equipo de fútbol y el de animadoras, lo que lo llevó a esto.  
Hoy era uno de los días de Andy, la segunda vez esta semana y apenas era Miércoles. Sería una buena semana. Bueno, quizás no tan buena, porque hoy estaba inquieto. Andy siempre se sentó y lo escuchó hablar sobre trenes, le hizo preguntas interesantes y él las respondía con discursos interminables. La mayoría de las veces sus discursos terminaban con algún dato curioso sobre trenes. Le gustaban los trenes, siempre le habían gustado y le gustaba hablar de ellos, porque lo hacían sentir cómodo y seguro. Pero desde hace unas semanas había algo más que le gustaba, o más bien alguien, y no sabía si hablar con Andy sobre eso.  
Hoy la cafetería estaba particularmente vacía, había algún tipo de evento deportivo pronto y la mayoría de la escuela prefería usar este tiempo para prepararse o ver a otros prepararse. Andy estaba frente a él, como siempre lo era. Parecía más relajado. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo dibujando y se encorvaba tanto sobre su bandeja, que Trent pensó que uno de estos días se golpearía la cabeza con ella.  
Trent comenzó a picar su sándwich, necesitaba tranquilizarse si quería preguntar. Andy se recostó en su asiento de la manera genial, igual que ese primer día y habló “¿Qué pasa?”  
Trent miró a Andy confundido “¿Qué pasa con qué?”  
“Contigo. Esta haciendo esa cosa otra vez”  
“¿Qué cosa?”  
“Ya sabes. Picando tu comida, comenzando a respirar como si estuvieras fumando o algo y deteniéndote rápido antes de comenzar de nuevo. Siempre haces eso cuando piensas mucho en algo”  
Trent bajó la cabeza y trató de no sonreír. No pensó que Andy lo notaría, ni siquiera él mismo lo notó. Le agradó eso, que alguien lo notara y se preocupara, pero tampoco le agradó porque entonces Andy podría descubrir lo que hacía y si lo descubría se alejaría. No se supone que lo hiciera y Andy era un chico genial, pero dudaba que se quedara si se enterara… Mejor se concentraba en lo que quería preguntar, porque sino Andy vería lo raro que era otra vez y… mejor se concentraba.  
“Yo… mmm… ¿Conoces a Johanna?”  
Andy frunció el ceño “¿La chica pelirroja de nuestra clase de física?”  
“Si. ¿La conoces?”  
“No en persona ¿por qué?”  
Trent se mordió el labio ante la pregunta. Era algo vergonzoso hablar sobre esto. Andy pareció notarlo, porque ahora se veía divertido “Te gusta ¿verdad?”  
Ahora definitivamente estaba rojo. Debía estar tan rojo que de seguro salía humo por sus orejas. Sería un truco genial, sabía hacer círculos, pero no sacar humo por sus orejas. Sería casi como ser un tren. Andy rio antes de seguir comiendo. Tal vez no tenía humo en las orejas, pero el castaño debió notar su sonrojo.  
“Pensé que la conocías. Te he visto hablando con esa linda chica rubia de vez en cuando. Es la misma chica que siempre está con el equipo de fútbol y las animadoras y Johanna entró en el equipo ¿no?”  
Andy detuvo la cuchara a medio camino antes de alzar una ceja “Amigo, pareces conocerla mejor que Lauren. Por cierto, no la estás espiando o algo ¿verdad?”  
Trent negó rápido con la cabeza “¡No! ¡te prometo que no estoy espiando a nadie!” vio a Andy asentir y se relajó un poco “¿quién es Lauren? ¿Es la rubia linda?”  
“Si. La rubia. Y no digas que es linda para describirla, es raro”  
“Entendido. No es linda. Lo tengo. Es sólo una chica regular, no linda en absoluto, que es rubia y se llama Lauren” recibió un trozo de pan en la cara “No te pases. Sólo Lauren está bien”  
Eso fue algo complicado de recordar. No el nombre, era bastante simple. Lauren, ahí, sabía su nombre. Lo complicado era todo el asunto de “linda” … Tal vez Andy solo no quería que alguien le robara a su novia. Porque tenía que serlo. Casi cada vez que los veía juntos estaban discutiendo sobre algo, pero siempre… y cuando decía siempre, era siempre… terminaban sonriendo y burlándose entre ellos. Eran lindos de ver, antes de eso, porque nunca se ha sentido cómodo con la gente coqueteando. Al menos nunca los vio besarse. Eso no sabía si podría soportarlo. Sobre todo, porque aparte de ser linda y popular, no la conocía. Lo único que sabía sobre ella era que salía con su amigo, y que siempre lo llamaba por nombres como idiota, lo cual no le gustaba. Andy no era un idiota, solo parecía ser algo impulsivo y algo aterrador cuando se enojaba. Una vez lo vio de lejos con unos chicos mayores y era como si el aire crepitara cuando se enojó. Aterrador. Pero no era un idiota y Lauren no tenía derecho a llamarlo así… Y eso era otra cosa que sabía, su nombre.  
“Entonces… ya que conoces a Lauren, pensé que conocías a Johanna, eso es todo”  
Andy terminó de comer e hizo a un lado su bandeja para colocar sus brazos en su lugar “Las he visto hablar cuando espero a que lleguen por mí. Lauren no parece particularmente aficionada a ella, y por lo que he escuchado de sus conversaciones, yo tampoco”  
“¿Qué escuchaste? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Habló de mí? ¿Dijo que soy raro?... ¡¿Pero qué digo?! De seguro ni sabe que existo”  
“Tranquilo, no habló de ti. Por cierto, no eres raro solo un poco solitario”  
“Gracias” Eso fue lo más lindo que le hayan dicho… de acuerdo, tal vez le han dicho más cosas lindas, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa ahora mismo  
“Solo dijo que los videojuegos te queman el cerebro y que al maestro de arte deberían despedirlo”  
“¿Al señor Coulson? ¿Por qué?”  
“Dijo que porque es un mutie”  
“¿m-mutie?”  
“Si, así le dicen a los mutantes”  
“Correcto. ¿Y no te agrada porque acusó a alguien de ser mutante?”  
“No, digo eso tampoco me gustó, pero lo que me molestó fue que la única razón para querer que lo despidan es ser un mutante. El señor Coulson es genial y es un buen maestro, no veo por qué ser un mutante tiene que ver con algo. Si estuviera haciendo algo malo, mi padre ya la hubiera puesto tras las reglas. Es bueno en su trabajo así”  
Eso era… mucho que procesar. No se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que hubiera mutantes en la escuela. O qué el padre de Andy fuera una especie de policía antimutante. Era extraño. En casa no hablaban de mutantes, como nunca, incluso antes del incidente de hace como cuatro años. No sabía que pensaban sus padres sobre los mutantes o si pensaban algo en absoluto. Ahora sabía que Johanna si pensaba en ellos y no de la forma bonita. Trent no creía que tener un gen diferente volvería a toda una raza malvada, eran mutantes no nazis, pero no sabía que pensar sobre ellos. Pero si Andy no pensaba que fueran malvados, tal vez no lo eran y eso lo hacía sentir mejor. No era el único. “Tienes razón, eso no es agradable, pero tal vez solo está nerviosa y quiere encajar. No parece que sea una opinión poco popular”  
“Tal vez, pero aún así” Andy tomó su mochila y su bandeja vacía “Como sea. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Lauren sobre Johanna?”  
Trent no pudo frenar su sonrisa “¿Lo harías?”  
“Seguro, pero si Lauren piensa que me gusta, será tu culpa”  
Trent asintió y lo vio partir. No sabía qué pensar sobre mutantes o por qué Andy estaba con Lauren, pero si sabía que no era un idiota.  
(Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir)  
Andy era un idiota. ¿Por qué no le dijo que Lauren era su hermana? Fue tan vergonzoso armarse de valor para felicitarlo por la foto que publicó junto a Lauren y sus padres. Pensó que era una relación seria y se alegró por su amigo, así que se preparó y lo felicitó. Andy parecía que iba a vomitar cuando le dijo y ahora estaba molesto con él. Él dijo que no, pero no lo había visto en toda la semana. Eran las vacaciones de primavera, por lo que tenía sentido, pero aún. Además de que ahora no lo vería por el resto de la semana, porque Trent tenía que ir al funeral de su abuela.  
Su abuela murió en la peor época posible. Este fin de semana era su cumpleaños y había planeado invitar a Andy a su no fiesta. No odiaba a su abuela, era la madre de su madre y era quien le había pasado su ADN mitocondrial o algo así. No era bueno en Biología, ni Química, ni Física. No era bueno en ciencias y punto. Era bueno en Historia y su abuela era súper vieja, prácticamente era una historia en sí misma. Tal vez eso fue lo que le heredó con su mitocondria, sin embargo, no la odiaba. Solo tenían diferencias creativas. Como el hecho de que se muriera justo para su cumpleaños y ahora tenían que viajar al otro lado del país para su funeral. Estaría rodeado de personas que solo eran su familia en palabra y no tendría su día de Andy o días si tenía suerte.  
Lo peor era que al novio de su madre se le ocurrió que debían conducir hasta allá, lo que significaba horas encerrados en un espacio pequeño, lleno de susurros entre su madre y su novio, dejado solo con su cabeza sin poder salir y hacerlo… Su cabeza era como la niebla de la estación de tren, espesa, brumosa y cada vez más densa si no aspiraba y la dejaba salir. Pero no podía, porque estaba encerrado en un auto con su madre y su novio.  
Abrió la ventana y respiró profundo. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarse que estaba en un tren y eso lo relajaba un poco. Ahora la niebla no era tan espesa. Tal vez se escaparía un rato en la siguiente estación de servicio para relajarse un poco a solas. Por ahora cerrar los ojos y tener la ventana abierta debería funcionar.  
Entonces, no odiaba a su abuela y Andy no era un idiota. Su abuela odiaba su pasatiempo, porque decía que sacar fotografías no lo llevarían a ninguna parte. Pero a Andy le gustaron sus fotografías y le dijo que le iría bien en el periódico escolar. Andy tenía razón y su abuela no. Eso era. No odiaba a su abuela. Solo no la conocía, como no conocía a Andy al parecer o cómo Andy fingía no conocerlo. Tenía que haber alguna razón para eso, porque, aunque parecía un idiota por hacerlo, no lo era. Johanna se rio en su cara cuando trato de invitarla a salir y terminó con vómito verbal sobre trenes, y no fue una risa agradable como Andy. Incluso el novio de su madre tenía la decencia de no hacerlo, aunque estaba seguro de que era para ganarse a su madre… En resumen, Johanna era una idiota, no Andy. Solo tenía que retroceder para ver donde se había equivocado tanto, que Andy fingió no conocerlo por tres días, luego del almuerzo del Lunes.  
El Lunes estuvo planeando toda la mañana su discurso de felicitaciones. A la hora del almuerzo esperó por si Andy aparecía. Llegó media hora tarde, pero lo hizo. Tomó su lugar frente a él y abrió la boca, pero Trent lo felicitó rápido antes de perder el valor. Cinco minutos después Andy le regaló su bandeja de comida y le preguntó de dónde había sacado la idea. Trent le dijo que vio la fotografía. Andy solo pareció pensar un momento, como si recordara algo y luego le dejó muy en claro que Lauren era su hermana. Ese había sido un picnic familiar al que había ido con su familia al parque, y que no se le permitía preguntar detalles, porque no había nada que contar. Fueron al parque, practicó es su skate, Lauren también, comieron y eso es todo. Nada más. Lauren era su hermana y ese había sido una salida familiar perfectamente normal y nada destacable, en absoluto. Había enfatizado en eso último.  
Debió haber dicho algo malo, a parte de la parte en la que dijo que su hermana era su novia, porque Andy se veía alterado mientras hablaba, como si no era a Trent a quien quería convencer. Así que Trent intentó disculparse y Andy le dijo que no estaba enojado con él, solo no quería hablar ahora. Por lo que Trent le contó de su semana con su padre y sobre la vieja estación de tren. Más tarde ese día vio a Andy en el patio trasero de la escuela, estaba solo. Trent quería asegurarse de que su amigo supiera que no fue su intención hacerlo enojar, también quería agradecerle por preguntarle a Lauren sobre Johanna. Planeaba invitarla a salir al día siguiente, tenía todo planeado. Incluso estaba dispuesto a ir al lugar favorito de Johanna, a pesar de ser un lugar frecuentado por esos escalofriantes adolescentes mayores, de los que se rumoreaba que eran purificadores o que lo serían pronto.  
Hablando de ellos, los vio acercarse a Andy. Nunca estaba tan cerca cuando Andy hablaba con sus otros amigos. Porque debían ser sus amigos, últimamente los veía rodear cada vez más a Andy, pero jamás los veía almorzar juntos, así que tal vez querían ser sus amigos. Debían ser algún tipo de club de fans, porque la frecuencia con lo que los veía vigilar a Andy por los pasillos solo podía ser eso ¿verdad?  
Los mayores dijeron algo y se rieron. Andy solo rodó los ojos y volteó para irse. Era genial así. Trataba con sus fanáticos como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, de hecho, si no fuera porque Trent los veía de lejos, jamás se hubiera enterado. Andy jamás los mencionaba. Le preguntaría por ellos luego, ahora debía asegurarse de que no estuviera enojado con él.  
Trent se acercó y Andy se detuvo cuando lo vio. Pero en lugar de sonreír, frunció el ceño. “Andy sé que estas con tu club de fans ahora, pero ¿podría preguntarte algo?”  
El chico con el corte raro vio a Trent y sonrió “Así que la pequeña Sandy tiene un amigo especial y no nos dijo. Que desconsiderado”  
Andy apretó su puño y bajó la mirada. Trent estaba confundido ¿querían ser amigos de Andy y no sabían su nombre? Quizás fue un error “Es Andy no Sandy, y ¿les importa si nos dan un momento?”  
Uno de los otros chicos parecía enojado, pero antes de que dijera algo, Andy se paró entre Trent y los otros “¿Qué quieres?”  
Trent sintió ese crepitar en el aire, se arregló la chaqueta y habló en voz baja “Solo quería saber si seguías enojado conmigo por lo de antes”  
Andy se cruzó de brazos “No. Ahora vete. Tu mismo lo dijiste, son mi club de fans y no quiero que te les acerques ¿Ok?”  
Trent asintió y retrocedió hasta doblar la esquina. Se detuvo cuando los escuchó hablar  
“¿Por qué no nos presentaste? Podríamos haber sido amigos” ese parecía ser el del corte raro  
“No lo conozco, es solo un chico de mi clase de Física. Me debió confundir con alguien” Andy sonaba tan frío cuando dijo eso… o tal vez solo era él  
“Voy a creerte Strucker, pero solo porque es evidente que ni siquiera ese perdedor es tan estúpido”  
“Si, como sea. Me voy”  
Andy pasó a su lado y ni siquiera lo miró. El club de fans se fue por el otro lado y cuando voltearon, Trent tuvo el impulso de esconderse para que no lo vieran.  
Eso había sido lo último que supo de Andy esa semana. Luego pasó lo de Johanna y podría jurar que los purificadores junior los vigilaron como halcones, aún más cuando pasaba a Andy por el pasillo y Andy no lo reconocía y era un idiota por eso o el idiota fue él por no preguntar sobre Lauren antes de saltar a conclusiones. Fue una semana dura y luego se murió su abuela y ahora tiene que estar encerrado en este auto por horas.  
Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó. Era del grupo de chat del periódico. Aunque parecía más un salón de chismes y quizás por eso estaban en el periódico para empezar.  
“¿Se enteraron? El dibujo de esta mañana lo hizo un tal Stoker o algo” ~ Cassie  
“¡OMG! ¿No es el hermano pequeño de Lauren?” ~ Trixie  
“Estas diciendo que…” ~ Chuck  
“El estúpido chico que dibujó a Dean ‘el extremista’ Norris como un gorila nazi con mal aliento…” ~ Chuck  
“Y lo dejó en su casillero ¿es hermano de la chica más popular de tercer año?” ~ Chuck  
“¡¿Estás de broma?!” ~ Chuck  
“¿¡Trixie es eso cierto?!” ~ Cassie  
“100%” ~ Trixie  
“Lauren es Strucker y no es un apellido común” ~ Trixie  
“¡¿POR QUÉ HARÍA ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO?!” ~ Chuck  
“Escuché que Dean y su pandilla estaban planeando algo contra un perdedor al que le gustan los trenes, iba a ser enorme” ~ Cassie  
“Pero supongo que ahora no va a pasar” ~ Cassie  
“Aunque debo decir que me gustó el dibujo, era muy realista” ~ Trixie  
“¡Si! ¡Casi podía oler ese aliento verde! ¡Estuvo genial!” ~ Chuck  
“¡EW! ¡Estoy comiendo! Gracias por eso. Mejor me voy” ~ Cassie  
“Ella se lo pierde” ~ Chuck  
“¿Hablamos por interno Tris?” ~ Chuck  
“Me gustaría <3” ~ Trixie  
Los chicos siempre olvidaban que Trent estaba en el grupo. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Porque Andy no era un idiota, eso lo sabía, pero era lindo que se lo confirmaran. Solo estaba protegiéndolo de su muy posesivo club de fans, arriesgándose a perderlos… Aunque ahora que lo piensa, tal vez nunca fueron sus fans en primer lugar.  
No odiaba a su abuela, pero tendría que esperar hasta la otra semana para quizás tener un día de Andy y poder disculparse otra vez y contarle sobre Johanna. Tal vez ella tampoco estaba siendo sincera en ese momento, como Andy. Podría darle otra oportunidad, solo que esta vez se aseguraría de hacerlo luego de contarle a Andy todas las cosas sobre trenes que aprenda durante el viaje. Después de todo era un largo viaje, Andy no se reiría de él y definitivamente no era un idiota.  
(Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir)  
Era otro año escolar, a principios del invierno. Y las cosas ya eran diferentes. Escuchó que una chica causó un escándalo en la bolera durante el verano, uno de características ultrasónicas. Ahora todos sabían que era una mutante y tal vez la acosarían por eso. Pobrecita, no le deseaba eso a nadie. Mutante o no. Trent no sabía qué haría si tuviera bully propio. Pero de regreso con los cambios. Johanna ya fue. No había más intentos. La segunda vez que se acercó, no alcanzó ni siquiera a hablar y Johanna ya estaba riendo, fue vergonzoso, pero Andy le dijo que no se preocupara, que no tenía que ser un tren detrás de una chica. Trent estaba tan avergonzado que no entendió la broma hasta que Andy le explicó.  
“Ya sabes, arrastrarte. Una vez dijiste que la palabra tren venía de arrastrar… Olvídalo, fue tonto”  
Podría jurar que Andy tenía las mejillas rosas mientras se agachaba en su asiento. Trent se rio tan fuerte que todos en la cafetería lo quedaron viendo. Afortunadamente la campana sonó unos minutos después. Andy parecía menos enfocado y era más cauteloso en acercarse a él desde que regresó del funeral, pero ese día hubo un partido durante el almuerzo, por lo que estaba prácticamente vacío y significaba día de Andy. Fue un buen día, a pesar de Johanna.  
Durante el verano fueron con la nueva familia de su padre en un viaje en tren y fue increíble. Conoció a una chica, Mandy, era linda y lo mejor era que le gustaban los trenes casi tanto como a él, intercambiaron un montón de hechos interesantes. Quería contarle todo a Andy, incluyendo contarle sobre Mandy. No solían hablar mucho de otras cosas que no fuera la tarea de física o trenes. Andy a veces le decía cosas sobre trenes que buscaba en su teléfono cuando Trent estaba teniendo un mal día. Era genial así. Desde toda esa conversación donde mencionó por primera vez a Johanna, Trent se sentía más seguro hablando con Andy, lo que solo significaba que debía ser más cauteloso para no revelar nada que no debería. Pero quería contarle sobre esto, y preguntarle sobre su verano y también por qué estaba tan… retraído este año. No compartían el mismo bloque para almorzar, o al menos Andy ya no aparecía en la cafetería, por lo que aún no habían hablado, pero si aun así notó lo retraído que estaba, entonces algo andaba mal.  
Hoy tuvo un examen de Historia y salió temprano a almorzar. De camino a la cafetería vio a Andy sentado en el pasillo dibujando. Lo hacía mucho, de hecho, era casi lo único que lo veía hacer desde que regresó del funeral. Por segunda vez en su vida, fue Trent quien se acercó para hablar. Esperaba que esta vez terminara mejor.  
“Hola Andy”  
Andy no levantó la vista de su cuaderno “Hola Trent”  
Trent se quedó de pie jugando con la correa de su bolso, su antigua mochila tuvo un ataque cardíaco de tan gorda que estaba durante la primavera anterior. Andy seguía dibujando y Trent asintió para sí mismo antes de sentarse junto a él. Andy inmediatamente se puso la capucha, pero dejó de dibujar. Trent lo tomó como una invitación “Se que ya se acerca la Navidad, pero no te he visto en todo el año… bueno lo he hecho, pero no hemos hablado y quería preguntar cómo fue tu verano”  
Vio una sonrisa asomarse por le borde de la capucha y Trent se sintió importante por lograr conseguirla. Había visto pocas este año. “Fue bueno. De seguro mejor que volver a la escuela. Aunque mis padres insisten en tenerme en casa todo el tiempo”  
“¡Me alegro!... no por que seas una especie de ternero, pero de que lo hayas pasado bien. Aunque ¿por qué tus padres...?” la pregunta murió en su garganta cuando parte de la capucha de Andy se resbaló. Justo ahí en su ojo izquierdo, donde no debería haber más que piel pálida y lindos y grandes ojos marrón-avellana, había una gran e hinchada marca púrpura oscuro, casi negro “¿Qué ocurrió?”  
Al parecer Andy no había notado el movimiento de su capucha y lo arreglo rápidamente “Nada. Sólo un accidente” cerró su cuaderno de golpe y tomó su mochila  
“¡Aguarda!” Trent no podía dejar de mirar ese ojo, pero si Andy decía que era un accidente, lo dejaría pasar. No importando que el accidente parecía tener nombre, apellido y el apodo de ‘extremista’. Trent no era estúpido, ¿despistado? Tal vez, pero no estúpido. Repasó lo ocurrido antes y después del funeral y llegó a la rápida conclusión de que Andy lo estaba protegiendo. Era así de genial, el más genial de todos en el mundo, pero jamás le dijo que lo estaba haciendo. Y bueno, Trent tampoco le contó como quería salir y poder aspirar profundo para dejar salir el humo cuando necesitaba relajarse. No estaba siendo totalmente honesto con Andy, así que Trent no mencionó que sabía lo que Andy estaba haciendo por él. Solo lo agradeció al universo y Andy cada vez que podía sin ser sospechoso. ¿Quién necesitaba acción de gracias?  
“¿Qué?” Andy estaba haciendo esa cosa aterradora suya, casi parecía que algo lo presionaba contra la pared. Pero no era así, ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, solo estaba asustado de su amigo, quien estaba asustado y era por su culpa.  
“No quise entrometerme. Solo me sorprendió, eso es todo. Pero te prometo que no lo mencionaré otra vez”  
Andy apretó su mochila un momento antes de suspirar y dejarse caer contra la pared. “¿Vienes de comer o algo?”  
“El siguiente bloque es mi hora de almuerzo, solo salí temprano de un examen de Historia”  
“Genial. A mi hora de almuerzo aún le quedan unos quince minutos y luego tengo PE”  
Trent hizo una mueca “Eso no suena como una buena idea”  
Andy resopló “Ni que lo digas, al menos no soy tan estúpido como para comer algo pesado”  
Trent sonrió “No creo que seas estúpido”  
“Gracias” Andy lo miró un momento demasiado largo sin decir nada… o tal vez Trent fue quien se quedó mirando, pero no podía dejar de ver ese ojo y pensar en como quería llenarle el cerebro de humo a Dean como represalia. Quizás así sabría como se siente la presión no deseada. Andy debió notarlo, porque se acomodó la capucha “Entonces… ¿cómo fue tu verano? ¿Y todo el tiempo luego?”  
Trent estaba más que encantado de contarle. Desafortunadamente no pudo decirle todo, pero eso estaba bien, porque significaba que tenía una excusa para volver a hablar con Andy.  
(Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir)  
Se acercaba su cumpleaños, junto al baile de primavera. Tenían como una semana se separación, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de notar la cercanía. Mandy le había mandado una imagen del tren más increíble que haya visto. Desde que la conoció durante el verano e intercambiaron números, se habían mandado mensajes de ida y vuelta cada vez que alguno descubría algo nuevo sobre trenes o encontraba una imagen bonita. Lo bueno de estar en el periódico escolar era que siempre tenía una cámara a mano, lo malo es que desde que este año era el fotógrafo oficial debía asistir a todos los eventos escolares, incluidos lo que ocurrían durante el día a la hora de almuerzo.  
Tener que cubrir los eventos no era tan malo. La escuela le había permitido cambiar su hora de almuerzo los días que esto ocurría, gracias a que era bueno en Historia. Esto significaba que había más probabilidades de tener días de Andy, ahora que sabía dónde buscar. Hoy era uno de esos días. Salió media hora antes del salón de Historia y fue a la cafetería. Consiguió comida que podría llevar fácilmente y tomó asiento en su lugar habitual. Unos cinco minutos después Andy apareció y se sentó frente a él. “¿Qué pasó? ¿Otro evento?”  
Trent sintió el peso en su bolsillo y asintió “Si, el club de teatro trata de reunir fondos para su próxima función. Luego no hay nada hasta después del…” Trent sintió que su voz fallaba y tosió antes de continuar “b-baile de primavera. Algun desayuno del equipo de fútbol para reunir fondos”  
Andy asintió “Creo que Lauren dijo algo sobre pan de elote, tal vez sea por eso”  
El silencio llegó y no parecía querer irse. Trent estaba nervioso. Sabía que era amigo de Andy, al menos lo esperaba y sabía que Andy no se reiría de él y se burlaría. Había quedado claro que no era un idiota. Pero la cosa es que su madre discutió con su novio, porque al parecer él metió la pata. Ahora estaba buscando compensarlo y mamá no encontró mejor manera que ponerlo a cargo de su cumpleaños. Porque ella quería compensarlo por olvidarlo hace un año. No es que debiera compensar nada, la abuela había muerto. Él no la odiaba, solo tenían diferencias creativas, pero aún así sonaba algo morboso celebrar su cumpleaños en medio de un funeral. El problema con que el novio de su madre planeara su cumpleaños, era que pensaba que aún era un niño pequeño, solo porque le gustaban los trenes. Debía admitir que las invitaciones de Thomas y sus amigos no eran tan malas, pero estaba empeñado en invitar a los vecinos y que Trent lo acompañara de casa en casa a dejar las invitaciones. El cumpleaños en sí sería simple, una barbacoa en el patio y pastel. Lleno de personas que no conocía y que pensarían que tenía algún problema de desarrollo emocional o algo.  
Estar con Andy ayudaba un poco a pasar la ansiedad y tal vez contarle ayudaría más, pero por alguna razón tuvo la idea más estúpida esta mañana. Mientras que su madre estaba distraída, Trent tomó una de las invitaciones en blanco y la guardó en su bolso. No sabía por qué no quería que se enterara o por qué estaba ansioso de entregársela a Andy, pero lo estaba. Antes de clases escribió él mismo la invitación con el nombre de Andy. No había escrito ninguna otra, así que no sabía si eran iguales. Pero tenía lo esencial, dirección, fecha, hora, el nombre de Andy y la firmo con su nombre. Tal vez se veía algo desordenada con todos los rayones que estaban al final, pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno para firmar la invitación, al final decidió ir por lo más simple y solo escribió Trent en el pequeño espacio que quedo bajo la mancha de todos sus intentos anteriores.  
Ahora tenía la invitación en su bolsillo, Andy estaba frente a él tirando líneas en su cuaderno, parecía una especie de lobo. A Andy le gustaban los lobos, los había estado dibujando desde siempre, y aún más desde que admitió confundir a su hermana con su novia. Algo en ese pensamiento ponía a Trent de mal humor, y no estaba seguro de que fuera por la parte de la hermana, pero no sabía qué más podía ser, así que no pensaba en eso. Necesita pensar en cómo decirle a Andy que lo quería en su fiesta de cumpleaños, incluso si no eran ese tipo de amigos, realmente lo quería con él ese día. Tomó la invitación y la sacó sin que Andy lo notara. Respiró profundo, pero no tanto, ya tenía práctica en eso. Se aclaró la garganta.  
“¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya terminaste de pensar en lo que sea?” Trent se sintió cálido, se sentía así cada vez que alguien lo notaba. Pero se sentía aún más cálido cuando Andy lo hacía, porque era el único que le daba tiempo para aclararse, además de que fue quien lo notó en primer lugar.  
“Si, solo me preguntaba…” Trent cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos, su ojo izquierdo ya había mejorado, por lo que podía ver sus grandes ojos por completo y… necesitaba hablar “¿Sabías que si alinearan todas las vías férreas de Estados Unidos darían la vuelta al mundo cinco veces?”  
No podía decirle y definitivamente no podía darle la invitación. Era tan patético. Esto es exactamente lo mismo que pasó la primera vez que hablaron. Ahora Andy se reiría igual que Johanna y diría que todo fue solo una broma retorcida o un gran error o ambas y se iría.  
“Genial, aunque te tomó mucho pensamiento ¿Te lo contó Mandy?”  
Mandy podía saber mucho sobre trenes y mandaba las mejores imágenes, pero Andy era definitivamente la persona más genial de la galaxia “Si, también dijo otras cosas más”  
Andy pasó a una hoja en blanco de su cuaderno y se centró en él. “¿Qué más te dijo?”  
Mientras hablaba, Andy comenzó un nuevo dibujo, no podía ver lo que era, pero continuó dibujando mientras escuchaba sus nuevos hechos sobre trenes hasta que sonó la campana y tuvo que irse. Trent aprovechó el momento en que Andy se agachó para tomas su mochila y puso la invitación al azar dentro del cuaderno de dibujo. Esperaba que apareciera.  
(Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir)  
Andy no apareció en su cumpleaños. Trent estaba tan triste que su madre pensó que su novio había hecho algo mal y lo estaba regañando. Trent le aseguró que no tenía nada que ver con su novio, que sólo era Trent siendo un adolescente estúpido. Pasó rápidamente a avergonzado y horrorizado cuando su madre le preguntó si dejó a alguna chica embarazada. El resto de su cumpleaños se la pasó evitando a su madre después de asegurarle que no tenía novia y que tampoco había hecho… eso… alguna vez. Se distrajo lo suficiente como para poder terminar su cumpleaños sin llorar.  
No había visto a Andy esa semana. Tal vez todas sus inseguridades sobre la invitación estaban justificadas. Pero le dolía que Andy ni siquiera se acercara y se lo dijera a la cara. Johanna tenía eso a su favor. Esta noche era el baile de primavera y Trent debía ir para sacar fotografías. Tenía que ir a un baile y ver a un montón de personas pasarlo bien y él ni siquiera tenía un amigo ahora, al menos no uno cerca. Mandy lo había agregado a un grupo de chat con sus amigos y dijo que si alguna vez iba a Nebraska podían pasar el rato todos juntos. Era genial, pero estaban en Nebraska y él no.  
Terminó de comer temprano y decidió caminar por los pasillos hasta su próxima clase. Quería salir al patio y ver si podía encontrar a Andy, además tenía su cámara con él y el día estaba excepcionalmente bello hoy. Pero tampoco quería ver a Andy y darle la oportunidad de decirle lo que ya sabía. Dobló por el pasillo hacía su casillero y vio a Andy. Estaba, de hecho, frente a su casillero. Parecía estresado por algo y seguía apretando y soltando los puños. Trent se estrelló contra el bote de basura cercano y Andy levantó la vista. Cuando vio que era Trent se relajó y saludo con la mano. Trent no tenía escapatoria, así que devolvió el saludo, rodeó el basurero y se acercó “Hola, Andy”  
“Hola Trent, no pensé verte por aquí”  
“Es mi casillero”  
Andy rodó los ojos “Si, pero hoy la luz es buena para dibujar fuera, así que también lo es para tomar fotografías. Pensé que harías eso luego de comer”  
Trent dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa “Lo pensé, pero preferí no hacerlo”  
Andy miró al suelo mientras hablaba “Escucha hombre, planeaba solo dejarte una nota de disculpa, e ir a mi siguiente clase, pero ya que estas aquí supongo que es mejor” Respiró y levantó la mirada “Lo lamento”  
Trent se mordió el labio nervioso, aquí venía lo que estaba esperando, pero al menos Andy se veía arrepentido “¿Por qué?”  
“Por no ir a tu cumpleaños. Tuve un pequeño encuentro con mi club de fans la semana pasada y perdí mi cuaderno de dibujo. Lo recuperé ayer y mis padres estaban algo enfadados por eso”  
Trent miró a Andy sorprendido, porque no era lo que esperaba, en absoluto “Entonces no viste la…”  
“¿La invitación? No, no la encontré hasta ayer. Me sorprendió que siguiera ahí desde cuando sea que la dejaste, pero ahí estaba y lo lamento”  
“Esta bien. Es solo un cumpleaños” uno muy extraño y confuso y triste, pero solo un cumpleaños, uno que no quería mencionar ahora y mucho menos a Andy, por alguna razón “Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?”  
Andy frunció el ceño y el aire crepitó, estaba enojado “Mis padres vinieron a hablar con el director por el asunto de mi cuaderno. Desde lo del ojo están más paranoicos que nunca” sacó algo de su mochila y se lo tendió “Solo venía a dejarte esto y disculparme, pero eso ya lo hice así que ten. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado”  
Trent tomó el delgado sobre de papel. Era un sobre verde simple. Era bonito, pero hubiera preferido uno avellana. Tenía escrito ‘Para Trent de Andy, Feliz cumpleaños 😉’ todo elegante en el frente. Se veía mejor que la firma en su invitación y sus nombres quedaban más juntos. Le gustaba el nombre Andrew. Mientras revisaba el sobre, Andy se acercó y le golpeo el brazo con el puño “Debo irme. Adiós” Fue extraño, nunca había hecho eso antes, pero era un buen extraño.  
Trent esperó hasta que desapareciera y abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado. Metió la mano y sacó el contenido. Era una botella de plástico plana y tenía un dibujo dentro. Era la imagen de un tren y Trent era el conductor. En la esquina tenía la firma de Andy. Trent sonrió. Recuerda que una vez le dijo que no sabía por qué la gente hacia barcos dentro de botellas, pero no trenes, cuando eran claramente superiores. Ahora tenía un tren único dentro de un plástico con forma de botella. Esto era… no sabía lo que era, pero hacia que la niebla de su cerebro quisiera salir tal mal. Abrió su mochila y guardó el sobre dentro con mucho cuidado. Estaba a punto de guardar la botella cuando se percató de que el reverso tenía otro dibujo. Volteó la botella y estaba seguro de que estaba rojo y la niebla ya había abandonado su cerebro. Era el dibujo del planeta tierra envuelto en vías férreas. Cinco vueltas para ser exactos. Era lo que había vomitado en lugar de invitarlo a su cumpleaños y Andy lo había recordado y lo dibujó, lo hizo para él, cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Vio como el agua caía sobre el dibujo y agradeció que estuviera protegido por la botella. Alguien accionó la alarma de incendio y estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero estaba feliz de que su amigo, la persona más genial del universo, se había dado el tiempo de obtenerle un regalo, personalizado y hecho a mano. No quería perder a Andy, nunca  
(Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir)  
De regreso al presente. Trent suspiró y tomó asiento. Era el Lunes después del baile. Su madre resbaló en la ducha el día del baile y como su novio no estaba, Trent la acompañó a emergencias. Se había roto la nariz, pero no había sido grave, solo perdió mucha sangre. Estaba tan nervioso con la sangre que, cuando acabó de hablar con Trixie para pedirle que lo cubriera con las fotos del baile, dejó caer su teléfono al lavabo y tuvo que dejarlo secar todo el fin de semana y luego convencer a su madre de que le comprara otro, cuando eso no funcionó. Llegó agotado por el estrés y se estrelló en su habitación. Esta mañana estaba listo para ser valiente y buscar a Andy para agradecerle por el obsequio cuando leyó el periódico escolar.  
‘Hermanos mutantes destruyen el gimnasio y arruinan el baile de primavera’  
Al parecer Andy era un mutante, uno poderoso y destruyó el gimnasio de la escuela en menos de diez minutos. Algunos chicos aseguran que su hermana Lauren uso una especie de burbuja para salvarse a sí misma y dejarlos a su suerte. Mientras que Dean y su pandilla aseguran que Andy los atacó y que todo fue planeado. No tenía sentido que Andy fuera al baile, pero no era una especie de terrorista.  
Trent comenzó a enloquecer un poco, porque después de estar seguro de que había perdido a su amigo y equivocarse. Perdió a su amigo, quien ahora era un fugitivo de la ley. Trent sabía que si se quedaba haría algo malo, porque no sabía sobre Lauren, pero estaba seguro de que Andy no fue quien atacó a Dean y si lo hizo fue en defensa propia. Le tomó casi un año aprender por qué seguía a Andy y por qué le decían extremista. No iba a dejarse engañar ahora.  
Trent corrió fuera de la escuela, directo a su casa y así es como terminó así. Jamás conoció realmente a Andy, porque Andy era muy reservado. Con la aparición de Dean y su pandilla solo empeoró. Eso se vio luego del funeral. Sabía que Andy no iba gritando por las calles que era su amigo, pero lo era. Andy era, es y siempre será el chico más genial que haya conocido. Se preocupaba por los demás, era observador, siempre trataba de hacer lo que creía correcto. Intentaba ayudar cuando Trent se sentía mal… y era un mutante. Pero estaba bien, porque tener un gen diferente no te convertía automáticamente en una persona malvada. Andy era el mejor y Trent esperaba algún día volver a verlo y al fin contarle su secreto. Andy merecía saberlo.  
Dejó de ver la imagen de Andy en su cámara. Aspiró profundamente, lo sostuvo un momento y luego dejó el humo salir y no se detuvo hasta que toda su habitación estaba cubierta de una niebla tan espesa que ni siquiera la ventana abierta podía aclararla. La alarma de incendios del pasillo se activó.  
A Trent siempre le gustaron los trenes y desde que tiene trece años ha podido dejar salir el humo como uno. Y no pensaba dejar que el mundo lo siguiera haciendo sentir mal por eso.


End file.
